1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to stowage bins and, more particularly, to overhead stowage bins in vehicle passenger cabins.
2. Background
Modern passenger airplanes often include overhead stowage bins in the passenger cabin for storage of carry-on luggage and other items. Such bins are often mounted with numerous mountings located along the ceiling and sidewalls of the passenger cabin. These mountings are typically designed to support a predetermined amount of weight within the bins during normal flight conditions. In addition, the mountings are designed to keep the bins securely fastened to the airframe in the event of a crash or severe turbulence.
For example, current FAA regulations require that each baggage compartment have a means to protect occupants from injury by the contents of the compartment when the ultimate forward inertial load factor exceeds 9 g. To satisfy this requirement, conventional overhead stowage bins are often designed to bear their content load into large endframes during a forward load condition, such as a crash. These large endframes, in turn, typically route the loads to connecting panels attached to the airframe.
Such conventional designs are usually effective for preventing bins from detaching from their mountings and falling completely or allowing items to fall on passengers' heads during a forward load condition, such as a crash. On the other hand, these conventional designs also present a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional overhead stowage bins are often bulky and somewhat heavy. In addition, conventional overhead stowage bins can be rather costly to manufacture and assemble. These drawbacks are becoming increasingly significant, as aircraft designers strive to develop more and more efficient aircraft designs.